Platonic Love
by MarHelga
Summary: "Princess... Why did you put on that risk your life?". -he said, with his eyes more brilliant as usual, with the contrast of the Parisian night. "Cat, I..." -she began. "And you said it doesn't matter..." "Cat..." "Well, you're much important to me, Marinette." / And it happened. She didn't expected. He makes blush her. A lot. And now, she didn't know where hide that red cheeks...
1. Le Musée

_**"**_ **Rouge Platonique** _ **"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir", do not belong to me. They are owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroes.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The story takes place after "Glaciator", Episode 9, season 2.**

 **(Adrinette-Marichat)**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** **Chapter 1** **: "Museé"**

* * *

.

.

\- Do you have it, Sabrina? Chloe screamed. You better be able to get the gift for Adrien this time! Did you understand? You have to achieve it this time! She demanded, in a typical Borgeous hysteria attack.

-Get what thing? -innointed with innocence, a newcomer to the room, Adrien.

The blonde looked at him stunned and over her shoulder, she observed her friend, more terrified than her.

-Eh ... I ... Nothing! Is...! -she waved his hands nervous- A gift I want to give to the children of the Hospital. -she resolved gracefully, pretending to recover her calm- Do you know how horrible it can be not to have gifts? She said, in a voice of almost indignation.

-Agree...? Adrien said, not understanding the girl's initial neurosis.

-Grrrhh ...! Marinette growled softly.

Alya rolled her eyes and hit her forehead, in sign of disagreement.

-What happen?

\- It's Chloe! -the girl protested- She already knows what gift to give to Adrien for Valentine's Day! And I ... I could not even give him his birthday, or sign last year's card, or even speak to him ... -she enumerated with satiety-. Maybe he will never do it and he will never know about my feelings, and he will end up marrying another girl, and I...! -A sudden choking forced her to pause-. Oh, my life is over! She complained again, kneeling, supported by her friend's legs.

-Marinette! She scolded-. You must control yourself, girl! Oh God...

-I am sorry. She sat up, solemnly with her eyes on the ground.

-We've already gone through this. -Alya said crossing her arms, starting to walk towards the exit- And we must get to another point, it's always the same!

"I know ..." the blue-eyed nodded, reluctantly and dragging her legs, following her friend.

-You, -she pointed to her- will do what I say, okay?

Marinette saw her, frightened.

-What...? What do you have in mind?

\- Tomorrow, girl. Tomorrow, on the school trip. She blinked smugly and then closed her eyes, arms crossed again-. Tomorrow, you will try to start a coherent conversation with Adrien. You will inquire.

-M- me...?

-Yes. You.

\- But what I'll investigate ...? She hesitated, making awkward movements of pensive detective.

-You 'll just talk! -Alya was slightly upset, before a somewhat frightened and shrunken Marinette-. I'm sorry. You must stay calm, Marinette. I will be there and nothing can go wrong, because I 'll cover any front.

-Well ... -the girl let go, after a long sigh- But I still fear not finding the perfect gift ...

-Well, we'll take care of that, too. We can not let Chloe outgrow your gift. Although, I seriously doubt that she could do it. -concluded the brunette, patting her friend on the shoulder.

\- Thank you very much, friend ... See you at the mall, at four o'clock, then?

-Mmm ... I'll be taking care of my little sisters, Marinette. When my mother returns, at six, sounds better to me. -She said smiling.

They had already arrived at the bakery.

-Excellent, thanks Alya! I do not know what I would do without you.

\- What for are the friends? -the young girl said goodbye.

.

.

-Hey. -Tikki chided, getting out of her bag-. I can also advise you on Adrien. -she added, pretending to be offended.

Marinette laughed cheerfully.

-Of course I do, Tikki. And I, would be nothing without you. You know how much I love you?

The little kwami smiled happily and settled on her cheek, affectionately.

-I know, I was just kidding... You have to stay calm!

The girl rolled her eyes. If she had a ticket for every time she heard that phrase ...

.

.

.

* * *

At the most important shopping mall in Paris, Marinette walked hopelessly and overwhelmed, waiting for Alya.

-I do not think I find anything. -she muttered, almost inaudible, grumbling at a very slow pace, with Tikki.

\- What are you looking for, Marinette? Do you have something in mind?

The girl's expression lengthened further.

-I do not even know what I'm looking for ... -she snorted- I mean... What would be good enough to give to ...?

-Marinette! -her kwami called quickly-. Look! -she yelled-. Isn't Adrien?

-Ohhh! -the young girl shouted- What am I going to do now? I must hide, in-somewhere!

She ran behind a giant column, not to be visible, and at the same time, to be able to spy.

Tikki frowned without understanding.

\- Why are you hiding from him?

-Because I'll be able to find out what he's doing here, just like Alya said. -she commented, winking at her, beginning to walk stealthily, a few feet from the boy.

Adrien, on the other hand, only looked at some stained glass windows in silence and advanced. Perhaps, in some of them he shook his head in obvious signs of internal disapproval, and then continued the march. In this way, Marinette spent a good time chasing him in secret, through exaggerated and almost unsuccessful precautionary movements. Until it happened.

Finally, the boy entered a store and talked with the shop's employee.

The location of Marinette, in one of the escalators, was close to the tragedy; to the evidence and notoriety, in front of whom she remained hidden.

After several tips from Tikki, she advanced her march until she noticed, that Adrien was ...

\- In a wool store ?! -she exclaimed incredulously-. What is Adrien doing in a wool store?

-Want to knit a sweater? -the kwami proposed.

-That really does not make sense, Tikki ... -she whispered, hidden behind a palm tree-. Adrien models for the best-known brand in Paris, and would he need to buy wool? -she concluded, totally incredulous.

-Let's see more closely! -suggested the kwami, in an act of mischief.

Marinette did not think twice.

She could not see if he had bought something effectively, although he was saying goodbye to the saleswoman at the designer and wool shop.

-We better go, Tikki ...

-With here you are! -Alya ventured her complaint, in a scream that mortified Marinette.

-Aaah! -she screamed, swaying on one foot, frightened.

The girl was practically going to crash on the floor, if it were not for ...

-Marinette! -Adrien said, worried about what he saw.

Ten thousand colors focused on Marinette's face. Was there anything in the world, more perfect than being supported by his arms?

A slight sense of perdition seized her being, nullifying her now scarce sanity.

-A-Adrien! She said surprised, looking from top to bottom who, with very good reflexes, had just prevented the undisputed journey to the floor, continue.

-Are you okay? -He asked, with genuine interest.

-Ahm, I... Yes, of course! I just... I was... We were...

\- Seeing what to give to Marinette's parents, you know? -savior Alya intervened, as usual, in the embarrassing situations in which her friend stood.

-I'm good, thank you for asking. -she sighed obnubiled- Not as well as you; e-it is me-mean, that I'm not as great as you are; not so perfect that you're amazing… -the girl said, laughing hysterically, to immediately cover her mouth with both hands.

The horror...

-It was nothing, Marinette, really. -Adrien added, smiling as always.

The girl just nodded with one of her characteristic maniacal smiles.

-And what about you, Adrien? Shopping? -Alya questioned, watching him scrutinizingly, finding no object in the hands or arms of the model.

-No ... I just walked. -he assured scratching his head with mixed shyness in smiles.

\- Sure... -Alya agreed, not very convinced-. Well, Marinette and I have things to do... A very special thing. -she said, establishing a great halo of mystery.

Adrien saw her amazed, and then did the same with Marinette, who did not know where to hide, again. Finally he smiled at them, without trying to be more curious.

-Well, we'll see you tomorrow, girls ... -he greeted her friendly, with his hand, as he walked away.

-Until tomorrow, Adrien.

-Yes, ehm ... goodbye! -the blue-eyed one said goodbye, in a more acute tone than desired.

Alya denied several times and snorted frustrated.

-How could you even give him something? You must control yourself, Marinette; Adrien will not bite you!

Tikki nodded repeatedly, inside Marinette's bag. She knew that her kwami, still hidden, was highlighting a " _I told you so_ " phosphorescent, larger than the Eiffel Tower.

.

.

.

* * *

The next day, Marinette had not managed to recover her spirits, or discover a miraculous glimpse of intrinsic courage, to speak with Adrien. The fact that she had not found any potential gifts for the boy, made the whole situation worse. There was little time left before Valentine's Day, and the very idea of having to build / write / draw / make something to give him, turned her stomach from nerves.

\- What thing in the world, could I give to Adrien Agreste? I do not even know too much about your tastes! -she complained.

-Marinette, don't you see? -Tikki stopped her drama soliloquies- Alya is right! You could take this school trip to talk to him.

The young girl paled. Perhaps...? She? Talk? With the?!

If there was a store where you could buy consistency, inner peace and spontaneous sympathy.

-Talk? Talking to Adrien is my weakest point… -she blinked heavily-. Tikki, hide! -she whispered as he reached the school door.

-You must try! -she said, before taking refuge completely.

Madame Bustier expected all the students to arrive, to get on the public transport, that would take them. They 'll visit an old Parisian museum, which after decades of being closed, had recently been reopened.

The excitement of traveling the streets of Paris was evident in most of the class. The boys, especially, showed greater emotion for not spending the day at school; while the girls looked expectant to learn more about art.

.

Alya proposed to Nino to sit together in the bus, although this one still did not occupy its seat, because he was talking with Max. Adrien was alone, and Marinette sat momentarily with her friend.

-I repeat: Nino will sit here. You must go! -she exclaimed, still in a boisterous whisper.

-What? And where will I sit? -she questioned.

-Ehm ... How about… With Adrien? -she said dragging the words, to highlight how obvious and ridiculous her question sounded.

Marinette almost climbed onto the roof of the bus.

-Are you crazy?! I can't do this! What would I say to him? -she denied with both hands, energetically-. Surely some nonsense like: " _Hello, Adrien, it's me, Marinette, hey, let's make this less weird: if I stay looking like a deranged person, just ignore me, yes, I'm insane and I can not control my nerves, when I see you_. " -concluded, not without before ridicule even more his words, with funny gestures and mohs-. Are you serious, Alya?

-You could start over there.

-Not even in dreams.

-Come on! -the friend encouraged her-. What will you do when Nino comes?

\- Stay in the one that is _my_ seat?

\- Don't be such a baby, Marinette!

\- Shut up, he will listen to us.

-And that? It would be your fault anyway.

-Who is the baby now? -she challenged the brunette, crossed arms in disgust. She did not even want to look at his friend.

-The best thing that could happen to you, is that Adrien sees a gesture: _ONE ONLY GESTURE_ from you, that tells how much you care about him. The rest is a piece of cake. Trust me. -she said, crossed arms as well.

-What? -Marinette rolled her eyes-. I can' t sit with him, Alya ... You know. I would ruin everything and say some great nonsense, and he will believe that I am a _foolhardy_ ...

-Well ... -the girl sighed, defeated- Stay here, then, Marinette.

-Thanks ... -she smiled genuinely-. I have to go to the bathroom… -she announced, asking Alya for permission, and space, since Marinette was sitting by the window.

But as soon as they both stood up, the brunette pushed her friend into one of her front seats, empty, so that, surprisingly, Adrien spotted Marinette sitting next to him.

Alya smiled victorious, taking a seat in her own place.

-Hello ... -he greeted.

-Hello. -she said nervously-. Ehm... -she began, stretching the collar of her shirt-. Alya and Nino will sit back, for a while ... And I ...

-Yes...?

-Eh, _hehehe_ ... I ... I have no where to sit and...

-Of course, you can sit here, Marinette. -the boy said, his expression of usual warmth.

-Great... Thanks, Adrien ...

He smiled slightly, and after a couple of seconds that were eternal, she could notice -when he was distracted- that Adrien was wearing headphones, while she and Alya argued like lunatics. What a glorious joy! It would have been so horribly embarrassing that anyone, but especially Adrien would have heard all of that ...

-With permission ... I ... I'll go find something ... -the girl said.

-Go forward... -sayed smiling.

-Hey, hey, hey! -Alya shrieked, as she saw Marinette walking away-. Where do you think you are going?

The girl restrained herself with indignation. He crossed his arms again.

\- Now I can not go to the bathroom? Argh… I'm already sitting with Adrien, just like you wanted.

Alya bowed to her and left her, still proud to have her friend and Adrien, sit together.

But the problems should always appear ...

-Adri-Kins! -Chloe chimed in her typical squeak-. Are you alone? -the boy looked at her startled.

-Hello Chloe ...

-Alone?! Oh, that is extremely unacceptable! -she insisted, after another round of exaggerated gestures-. I will stay here and I 'll make you the best of the companies. Do you want to tell you, about the day, when I saved Ladybug from Cat Noir's attack? -she said with arrogance-. Without my help, everything would have been impossible for Ladybug… -she finished, in a dramatic, almost theatrical tone of voice.

Alya growled.

-Eeehh... Yes, sure, of course... -said Adrien barely, frowning and unconvinced.

By the time Marinette came back from the bathroom, everything had changed. Chloe was sitting next to the blonde, Alya looked very annoyed.

-Why did you take so long?! -she reproached, when he returned.

Nino still did not sit with her.

-What happen?

-Well, Chloe! -her friend grumbled again-. She is sitting in _your_ seat. In what should be _your_ seat. Argh! You can not have such bad luck, girl.

Marinette felt upset and disappointed at the same time.

-I suppose we'll sit together this time ... -she muttered, head down.

-What?! Do not! -she denied immediately-. Go and claim your place. Shall we surrender for Chloe? -she suggested ironically-. Never!

-I can't go and push her, Alya! -she reasoned.

-You 'll sit there!

-Do not!

-Yes! -she insisted.

-Do not! Are you crazy! -screames the girl, struggling, incredibly, with her friend.

-Yes! -Alya yelled childishly, forcing Marinette to go forward, causing her to fall into the lap of a pale Adrien and an annoyed Chloe.

-Adrien! -Marinette gasped, with all the horror in the world.

-What happens there ?! -Madame Bustier interceded, surprised of such screaming.

Practically the whole class was watching them and Alya did not know how to react. Until something quick and glorious came to his mind.

-Marinette! -she reproached her falsely-. You must be more careful not to trip over things! -she exclaimed, shaking her head and offering his hand quickly, to be able to sit up.

-I'm sorry, Miss Bustier, it was not my intention, I ... -the girl Dupain-Cheng said.

\- You fell like the always stupid and clumsy you are... When will something new Marinette? -Chloe said with boredom and disdain.

-Chloe! -Adrien felt annoyed.

-What...? If you know it's true, Adri-Kins… -she said, rolling his eyes.

Marinette burned with shame. Her cheeks would not support another stumble like this, without showing the strongest crimson in history.

-I'm sorry, Adrien ... I didn' t want to bother, I ...

-Are you okay, Marinette? -He asked honestly.

-Yes-Yes, I'm fine, thanks... -she said the last, almost in an inaudible murmur.

The boy nodded slightly, still confused. With absolute dismay, Marinette moved away enough, to sit with Alya, behind both blondes.

-And that's the end of my first attempt of the day, to get closer to Adrien… -she breathed, sighing melancholy.

-It's only the first one. We must move forward. -Alya said, giving him a friendly tap on the shoulder.

Marinette was not sure. It seemed as if there was a superior force, which prevented any kind of normal interaction and without embarrassing, humiliating and clumsy moments... If only she had a small opportunity to be serene, open and friendly... If only she could do one thing, that meant something more... It's that of course, she couldn't just imagine the situation. She wanted to discover an exit, a path, that would lead her to some approach with the boy she loved... If only she could give him something special...

But she had no idea; she couldn't know what gift would be perfect for him. Well, after touring the mall for hours (with and without Alya), nothing managed to convince her. She even handled the possibility that the present was something made by her, but ... Another scarf? Any sweet from the bakery? I would never be sure, that the boy would like that ...

.

.

* * *

The remaining journey to the museum, passed in bitter silence for Marinette and in an endless chatter of Chloe, for Adrien.

By God and all the Saints! They had arrived! Thank God.

.

.

-Come on cheer up! -Alya smiled at him, before getting off the school bus.

The girl took a breath before doing so, after observing how Chloe still harassed Adrien, before a baffled Nino.

-Welcome to _'Le Musée'_! Madame Bustier announced.

The entrance only, was shocking to see. Several angels sculpted by hand, painted in brilliant gold, framed the main hall, with exquisite perfection. It was a very bright, silent place, but of that silence that invited reflection and personal contemplation.

The general bustle of the class was immediately appeased by amazement.

-It isn't beautiful? -the teacher said, while Director Damocles nodded.

-Welcome to ' _Le Musée'_ , guys! - greeted a lady of about sixty and so many years-. Today, you will witness the marvel of Parisian art, at its best. A guided look, towards the confines of the most beautiful inspiration, portrayed by each of these artists. Is someone here, a lover of Art, Design or Sculpture...? -she asked, looking at the group of young people.

Nathaniel smiled enthusiastically, as Marinette took a step forward. The boy did it, too.

-That is simply wonderful. -Insisted the woman-. By the way, my name is Claire and I 'll be your guide. You join me?

-Well... -Marinette said, completely stunned-. Look at this place, Alya! Is incredible!

-It is, friend... It is. But... I wonder... What would happen if there was an attack of _Akuma_ here ...? Can you imagine Ladybug, fighting with villains, in the middle of such expensive works? -she said quickly.

Marinette enlarged his eyes, seeing it with rarity.

-Why do you think an _akuma's_ attack could happen here ...?

-Wouldn't it be great ?! -continued the brunette.

Her friend just rolled her eyes. The museum was so beautiful, that the last thing I wanted was to fight against Hawk Moth's akumas.

\- Do you know the story of the first painter of Paris, Marie Juliette Baudelarie? -Mrs. Claire commented, before telling them.

\- Friend, this is a bit boring. -Nino wailed-. I would like them to take us to more striking places, more ... Fun! -He whispered to the blond, while the class listened attentively to the story.

-He was born in Rouen, in 1676… -Adrien murmured, not realizing that he was speaking aloud.

-Friend...! -Nino interrupted his thoughts-. Do you really know the story?

The boy started and looked at him, a little nervous.

-Eh... Yes, Nino... You see... -he said laughing partially-. My father was strict with private lessons and... While I was educated at home, I studied History of Art. Every year... -he added, sighing afterwards with weariness.

-Oh... Wow... I'm sorry, dude...

Adrien smiled sideways, shrugging. Nino patted his back.

-I mean, that is doubly boring for you.

-No, it's not, Nino... I like Art... I like to reflect on the hidden background in each work, the ideas and the message that the author tried to convey...

-Wow... Friend, you're a poet! -Nino laughed.

-I really like it...

-You should consider dedicating yourself to that, someday... I don't know, just saying...

The boy smiled. Of all the classes that his father forced him to take, History and Art were his favorites, in addition to Fencing, of course.

.

.

-As you can see, this physical space in which we find ourselves is relatively new. This museum... It remained closed for many years, and reopened only three years ago...

-How many years was it closed? -Rose asked.

-Twenty five years...

-What a pity it was closed so long... -commented Marinette.

-It was, but... Good! One always manages to resurface from the ashes, like the Phoenix Bird. -The lady said, happier-. We have weekly exhibitors, and since today is Monday, it' s the first day that these works are presented to the general public. Come, over here! I will show you the works of the youngest artists of this week.

.

The visit was normal. Most of the boys behaved correctly, with the exception of Chloe, who was constantly complaining about the low, of the extensive explanations of the guide; as also, boasting of the innumerable amount of works that his father, Mayor Borgeous, had acquired for her.

Alya couldn't stand the millionaire girl anymore.

-And our most veteran artist -the lady laughed lightly-, my older brother, Roy Lacroix.

-Good afternoon, guys. -the man greeted-. I'm always happy to receive visits from young people. What school are they from?

-From Françoise Dupont School. -they answered.

-Oh, great... Well... Do you want me to show you this crazy old man's collection? -Commented the man sympathetically.

-Wow, this guy is great… -Juleka said, observing the paintings-. It has all kinds of textures and themes ...

-So it is, young lady. Thank you very much, then, modesty apart. -He teased-. I like several styles. You can see that I have dabbled in impressionism, in abstract art, I like impressionist-realism ...

\- Juleka is right. Although I do not understand anything, -Nino cut short- and although art is not my thing, this guy is great ...

-I like it a lot… -Adrien said.

\- Did you hear that? -Alya whispered suggestively-. Adrien really likes this artist ...

Marinette smiled almost maniacally. But instantly, his smile vanished.

-I was thinking that the works of this artist are very beautiful ... -she began, in a hopeful voice.

-Yes...? -Alya encouraged her.

-But their prices are ...

\- Ridiculously expensive! -she finished for her-. Really, is this valid? -she huffed.

-Wow... What a bad luck. -Marinette snorted, reluctantly.

-We'll find something. I promise! -said the girl with glasses, before her dejected friend.

-What were your sources of inspiration, Mr. Lacroix?

-Well... -began saying, looking around quickly-. One is inspired in many ways... Nature, the sky, space, animals, beauty, love... -he said, turning to his right, to see some point that nobody knew what it was-. Everything is very inspiring, you know?

Marinette was lost as soon as Mr. Lacroix mentioned love, as his inspiration. I could not stop watching Adrien, who did not notice the girl's fixed eyes, placed on him.

She approached where the boy was. He watched the paintings with interest, until one of them drew his attention.

-Oh, my God...! This is incredible. -He murmured, covering his face with his hands.

\- Friend, are you okay? -Nino asked.

Marinette hid to listen without being seen, a classic in her.

-Yes, yes, Nino... I'm fine. Just ... This painting, -he said smiling stupidly-, this painting is amazing... It reminds me a lot of my childhood, happy moments ...

His friend smiled silently and watched her as well. He had never seen Adrien smile so much, as if he were traveling to a past, too good to be true.

-Good moments, huh?

-Yes... I would love to buy it ...

-As it is called...? -Nino frowned, approaching a small sign. I do not understand the letter...

\- " _Rouge Platonique_ ". -Adrien replied.

-It's very pretty, friend... But it's too expensive...

-I know...

-Maybe you can ask him to keep it for a while ..." Nino suggested.

-Maybe... Adrien agreed, wistful.

His friend left him alone, because the boy seemed unable to stop worshiping that painting visually.

-It's the same as my Mom... -he whispered, loud enough, for Marinette to listen.

Adrien put a hand to his heart and pressed against himself, while still looking at the work. He closed his eyes and blinked heavily, then joined the class group again.

-Well… -Marinette said, surprised-. This work is, decidedly, the most beautiful I saw in the whole afternoon ...

-It is, Marinette. -Tikki peeked out a little, from her purse.

-No. -The girl corrected-. It's the most beautiful I've seen so far ...! -She said confidently-. And Adrien loved it... Tikki, this painting reminds her of her mother!

-You're right, Marinette ...

-I think I know what I'll give Adrien... -she nodded, with a hand on his hip, feeling very happy about it.

-What? But, Marinette, it's very expensive! -Hee kwami yelled-. How 'll you get so much money?

-I will, Tikki. I don't know how. But I will achieve it. It is perfect!

-Oh, Marinette... -spired his little friend.

Sge didn't even know how she would give it to him, without blushing, without making some clumsiness or spitting out hundreds of words crossed and meaningless. But she knew 'll would succeed.

The negative? Five days were missing for Valentine's Day. And she was missing only... 90% of the value of the painting.

The positive? She had found the perfect gift for Adrien and would do everything possible to buy it ...

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_ …

* * *

.

.

.

Hello everyone! 😊 Happy (yesterday) Valentine's Day!

Let me introduce myself: I'm Marhelga, and this is my first story about Ladybug. *Please do not throw tomatoes*. 🍅

I write fanfics almost six years ago, but only from the series " _Hey, Arnold!_ ". (Deduction: I'm someone young (?) But of a certain 'third age' for what is the fandom of Ladybug, or just an old girl, 👵 xD). But my _old_ heart loves Ladybug, the cursilies and all this wonderful Universe that Astruc created. 🐞

I hope you liked it and let me know your opinions. I must admit, my natural language is Spanish. This is a pilot test, that I made, with a translator support. My apologies, if for you, this a completely disaster to read. If you dislike, I'll not continue here (in English, at least). *I pray to have success in Spanish, LOL*. 😂

I tried to keep the essence of each character, because that, for me, is one of fundamentals things. My goal is, that those who read this fic, feel that they 're watching a chapter of the series'.

I love 'Miraculous' and it's my current obsession O_O, haha. I confess that I was anxious for fifteen days, because I wanted to publish it today. And... I did it… Almost, xD. 😍

I will update often! Thank you for reading. ❤


	2. L'effort

**"Rouge Platonique"**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" do not belong to me. They are owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "L 'effort" (The effort)**

* * *

She didn't really have a plan, at first. But every principle, had eventually a plan. And the plan was to buy that little painting that Adrien had adored so much during the museum visit.

To be realistic, Marinette didn't have the € 100 that it cost. Hardly, if in a piggy bank, it reached about € 30, whose origin was an idea that she kept suspiciously: save more money, that would help her to buy some fabrics she had in mind, for certain future projects, to be made. The truth is that she proposed, as a first option, to sell more products from the bakery, monopolizing more customers, while collaborating with his parents. But she had not noticed that her intention meant getting extra money, which would hurt the family economy. It was preposterous to offer the products that her parents made and to keep her with some part of the profits. No. That plan had no foot, no head. She needed something more.

Valentine's was on Saturday. And they were already Wednesday. And then, it was when it occurred to her.

.

Alya read the small flyer and looked at her bewildered.

"A liquidation, as a kind of garage sale?"

The girl looked expectant.

"Yes, Alya, exactly. A garage sale." She repeated, as if to herself, and then hesitated. "From garage? Well, no; rather, a roof sale." She said, smiling, for the mentioned sale would be made in her room.

""What do you plan to sell?"

"Well... I have some designs that girls could be interested in..." She mentally enumerated" "Some accessories that I made some time ago; table games; comics; several video games that I have repeated..."

"Repeated?"

"The grandmother and father, bought the same, without knowing..." justified.

"Marinette, are you sure you do all this? It's too much money, friend!"

"It's not so much what I need to raise, Alya." She mimicked, keeping some books in her locker. "I know I will succeed, and this time, nothing can fail." She nodded, closing her locket.

"Wow... You're very determined. I love it!", the girl added, winking.

"As I said, everything 'll be fine. I must stay positive, Alya... I know it will be the best Valentine's gift for Adrien."

.

* * *

"By God, as if someone could want to go to Marinette's house, for a stupid garage sale." Chloe spat odiously, before a Sabrina who only managed to nod. "And besides, what kind of crap could she even have? I bet that just that: a lot of crap..." She said, crossing her arms.

""A garage sale? Great..." Juleka said, just in order to antagonize the blonde.

"It sounds interesting, Marinette, at your house, tomorrow?" Mylene asked enthusiastically.

"So is. I wait for you after school. There will be snacks and a snack!" She ad.

"Don't stop going! Marinette has a lot of amazing things to offer them." Alya assured, printing a note of mystery and double interest.

"There we 'll be, then, Marinette. Count on us." Rose commented, generating more joy in the protagonist of the event.

"You'll be welcome!"

"Do you also have some music?" Nino wanted to know.

"Ehm..." The girl tried to remember. "Of course! I have several albums, of those that were sold years ago..."

"Many years?"

"For many years, Nino..." She laughed amused.

"Interesting! Mmm, it sounds like something vintage... I will definitely be there."

""Will you have some comics, cartoons or similar, Marinette?"

"Well..." She said absentmindedly. "If " _Where 's War'_ comic books count as comics..."

"Really?! That's great! Of course I'll be there. Count on me too", Max said.

Marinette smiled and locked her fist, making the gesture of victory.

"What's in Marinette's house?", Adrien questioned Nino. "Everyone seems excited..."

"Yes, dude! Marinette will make a garage sale at her house, tomorrow afternoon, when we leave school. She have great things, will you come, right?". He said, pleading.

"Sure, it sounds great..."

" Great, friend! Then, we can go eat something…"

"I heard something about some sandwiches…" added the model.

"And after the sandwiches, we can eat something else."

Adrien laughed.

"Well, perfect, Nino.

"Consider it a fact.

.

.

"Grrr!" Chloe screamed, annoyed. "Why, all of a sudden, everyone will go to the house of the silly Marinette?" She said, grimacing in disgust. "She didn't have the great things that I have!"

Sabrina hesitated before speaking. Chloe was very insistent.

"Well... It seems that the vast majority of the class will go... It's like... Did she really have great things?" She said, not sure, and doubting it, so that Chloe would not be enraged in incalculable proportions.

"How dare you?! Arrgh!" She growled. "Marinette can make an absurd meeting in her house, but you 'll see that no one will go... No, if I don't go." she said, with pride. "And she didn't even have the courage to invite me...", she added, touching her hair.

"But... In fact, she did invite you. Do you see?" Sabrina said, showing her the little pamphlet.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned her face away, ignoring her on purpose.

"Only a fool could go to that stupid baker's house. We will go shopping, Sabrina!". She concluded.

And the redhead, would never oppose.

.

* * *

The long awaited day for Marinette had arrived. From early on, she was especially responsible for conditioning her room: cleaning it, ordering her belongings and things that might be occupying the space she would need to display her items of sale.

" Honey, is everything okay?", Sabine leaned out behind the doorframe. "There was a loud noise from below, did you hurt yourself?"

The girl emerged, from a pile of stacked boxes, smiling quietly.

"Yes, Mom, everything is fine. I dropped some boxes, that was all... But thanks for asking..."

"Oh... Do not get so tired, daughter... Are you sure you want to get rid of all those things?" she doubt.

"Yes, yes, Mom; there is no problem with that. These are some of my designs and video games repeated. Do not worry." she reassured her. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay, honey. I'm preparing juices and some sandwiches for your friends, as you asked me..."

"Excellent, mom!". Again, the whipping of several boxes was heard. "You're the best!", exclaimed the young woman, letting herself be seen completely, surprisingly hugging her mother.

The woman smiled happily.

.

"Marinette, everything was more than perfect!", Tikki said, fluttering very happy, over her carrier.

"Really, Tikki?"

"Of course! I would never lie to you."

"Thank you!" She smiled fondly. "It was because of your good advices."

"Was nothing..."

Marinette heard footsteps near her room.

"Tikki, hide!" She ordered, hurriedly.

"Wow, girl... You tried this time! Your room looks huge, this way." Alya opined, giving notice of his presence.

"I know, I had to run some furniture, to stack all these boxes, which will act as an exhibitor".

"Well thought". Winked.

" Do you like how I decorated this belt?" She asked, hesitant, pointing at the table.

A smirk formed on her friend's lips.

"What I ask the most, is if you really removed all the ' _decoration'_ that you should remove from your room..." She explained, making quotes in the air, at the time she raised and lowered her eyebrows, again and again, and she smiled more mockingly.

Marinette opened her eyes wide and paled immediately.

"The Adrien's pictures, God!" She cried in horror, holding both hands to her head.

" _Marinette, your friends have already arrived_!" Tom said, from below. " _They are Max, Alix, Nino and Adrien_!"

"Oh God!" she shrieked more sharply than ever. "This can't be happening!"

"Quiet, we'll take them off..." Alya tried to calm her down.

" In a moment, dad!" She cried, with all the air in hee lungs.

"Let's go remove the photos...", the friend insisted.

" Impossible, they are too many!". The blue haired girl broke into nerves. "You must go and distract them!"

"What? To distract them? How?"

"I don't know, Alya! Improvise something, but do it NOW!" she said, practically pushing her away from her room.

" Well, well, I will!" Alya assumed, resigned.

Marinette closed the door of her room, in a thunderous and involuntary slamming.

"Tikki, help!" She pleaded, hysterical. "Adrien's photos are everywhere! You have to remove them!

"Marinette!" she yelled. "I knew we forgot something!"

"Quick, help me!" she begged again, while both ran through the room.

 _In the meantime…_

"Hi guys! What's up, huh?"

"Hello, Alya..." they said. " And Marinette?"

"She is finishing arranging things. Only be a moment." she said, cutting off the entrance to the staircase that led to the room. "And tell me, did you know about Marinette's tarantula collection?"

Sabine frowned with surprise, but chose not to delimit anything. In that, Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel also arrived.

"Spiders?" Alix hesitated.

" Tarantulas? That's super cool…" commented a relaxed Juleka.

Alya laughed nervously.

" Of course, tarantulas; very hairy, horrible! She loves them!" she added, leaving of mouth, under the generalized fright.

Another big noise came from above, drawing the attention of all the guests and Sabine also, who only managed to smile circumstantially.

Then a door opened.

"Hello everyone, please, come up!", an agitated Marinette announced.

Her mother questioned her with her eyes and she smiled in a grimace of hysteria/tranquility, meaning -without saying-, that she was fine.

* * *

.

"Your room is beautiful, Marinette..."

"Thanks, Rose"

"And the tarantulas…?" Nino inquired, something frightened.

" Tarantulas...? What...?" Marinette said, not understanding.

"Oh, they haven't seen your video game collection yet!", Alya screamed, almost desperately, to distract them. And he achieve it.

" What is that about the tarantulas, Alya?" The girl whispered.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, friend..."

"Oh God. Oh, God... Adrien is in my room!" Marinette whispered like a maniac, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Ya, calm down, sister..." she is just watching your fair _'vintage'_.

"You're right. You're right." she said, breathing and taking it again.

"And when you stop hyperventilating," she added, looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "you should say something nice and look calm".

"Yes. Yes. Yes. You're right. Tranquility. Positivity". She said, taking a Zen pose.

"And remember, why are you doing all this... It's not like you're going to send him the gift by correspondence..."

"No, no".

"You will give it to him. You. Personally. All right? And you will not act like a madman... Yes?" she murmured.

"Yes. Yes." The girl replied, as if in a trance.

"All right. Let's continue" she said, walking away. "Well, now, stay calm, Nino. Marinette doesn't have a collection of tarantulas. It was a joke..." she laughed peacefully.

.

" These video games are really amazing, Marinette! They are no longer manufactured. How much do you want for them?" Max asked, very excited about it.

"Ehm... I don't know, I guess... Five euros?"

"Nothing else?" Adrien intervened. "Marinette, it's a very valuable collection..."

"Really?"

"Yes!" He laughed lightly. "Minimally, double."

"I 'll pay whatever it is". Max assured, making both laugh.

"Well... In that case... Twelve".

" It's a deal, miss!", the eyeglass boy said, taking the money out of his wallet.

"Thanks, Max". Marinette smiled, handing him the box.

Immediately, she took out a small notebook, where she settled the sale and seemed to be prepared to do some calculations, distracted.

Adrien noticed, seeing her in silence.

.

Later, Juleka and Rose chose a pair of embroidered synthetic leather bracelets; while Alix decided on a bag. Meanwhile, Nino bought several old records, for which he had previously shown interest. Adrien took a couple of comics, as did Nathaniel and Max. Mylene arrived a little late, but she bought some hair accessories and bracelets, just like the other girls did.

* * *

Everything seemed fine. Now they tasted the sandwiches that Marinette's mother offered them, in the living room, while they talked funny.

Meanwhile, Marinette went up to his room, apologizing for a moment.

Given the time, Adrien considered it necessary to warn Nathalie, that the bodyguard would pass through him, a little later than planned, as the boys had decided to watch a movie and order some pizzas.

" Permission... Marinette? He asked, entering, but no one answered.

He moved slowly, trying to see if the girl was there, although everything indicated that she was not. Finally, he saw the trapdoor that led to the terrace, by the light that came from it. By inertia, he passed it and found it.

Something familiar mingled in his mind. Marinette was leaning with her arms on the railing, in solitude, reflective.

In order not to frighten her, she stepped back a little and made a slight noise on purpose. The young woman turned with surprise, to look towards where he now, was visible.

"Marinette?

"Adrien..." she said, not knowing what to do.

"Everthing is good here…?

"Yes, yes, I... I just wanted... some fresh air..." she said, looking away.

She looked a little sad. Adrien went back to himself, that night...

"Oh sure. It seems like a beautiful night."

"It is..." she said, now, looking directly at him.

"Can I accompany you, Marinette...?" The boy inquired, politely.

"O-Of course, Adrien..." she smiled, and tried to make the signal to go to where she was.

"It's really a beautiful night..."

"Yes..." she agreed and sighed deeply.

"It's good that you did this garage sale, Marinette", said seeing her, and the girl turned around.

"Oh yeah...? And... W-Why do you say it, Adrien?"

"Well, because that's how we had a nice afternoon, all together and we could know more about your designs...

"Well, thank you, it was something that... it occurred to me to do..." She commented, scratching the back of her hair.

"They are excellent. You have a lot of creativity... I think I will never have that imaginative and creative facet..."

"Of course you do!" She said, abruptly and regretting it at once. "I-I mean, of course you're great...! That is, you can create things... I suppose. Oh...!" She scolded herself, in a whisper.

Adrien took that talk as kind and funny on his part.

"Thank you, but, I'd like to be able to say that at least I'm half creative, of what you are, though... that would be lying..." proposed, hesitantly. "Really, it continues like this". He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you..." she said, as always, nervous. "And... So, they're coming for you?" She wanted to know, without evidencing his sadness about it.

"Not really. I was looking for my bag, because there I left my phone. I told my father's assistant, Nathalie, to pick me up one hour later".

Happiness seemed to be present, again.

"Perfect! So you can have dinner with me!"

She thought aloud, and panicked after listened herself.

Adrien opened his eyes, more than he planned, surprised and confused.

" I mean, with my friends! With the boys!" she glimpsed, in a verbal tangle, embarrassment and frustration.

"Exact! "he smiled". That's why I said, that I liked coming to your house, Marinette. Your parents are very attentive... And besides..." He paused, before continuing to speak. "It will sound silly to you, but... I've never been to a garage sale..."

" Or rather, a ' _room sale'_ …" the girl said, happy to have been spontaneous, fresh and safe, for once in her life.

He found he comment funny, which felt like being in the very glory.

"Yes, it was really fun. And I like to hang out with the class. I think we should do it more often". He reflected, leaning now on the railing.

"You're right"

The boy returned a smile and remained silent for a moment.

"You know? I could't avoid see that... You keep track of sales and... An account"

"Oh..." she lamented.

"There is nothing wrong in it. I was just curious..."

Marinette paled, almost mummified.

" Do you have any idea in mind that...?"

"An idea?" She asked, nervous.

"Of course, or something like something for which to save..."

Her eyes widened, her lips became a thin, straight line, in the whole of her state of staggering panic. Since when Adrien Agreste was so observant!

"Eh... Yes, ehm... I..." she laughed hysterically. "I have planned to make a gift. It's something personal. Special."

It broke out, and now, she wanted to die.

He seemed excited about it and smiled kindly, as he usually did.

"Oh, that sounds great, Marinette."

"Eh, yes... thanks?", she said, looking sideways, but rather hiding her horror.

" Are you okay with that...?" He asked quietly.

She thought a little.

"Well... Not exactly as I would like, because, well..." she laughed nervously, again. "Not yet..." she paused. "I still don't get what... I need... But I know I will". She smiled at the end, showing optimism.

"That's right…" he encouraged her, knowing that she didn't want to go deeper into the subject.

Marinette was too tender, he thought. For days, she was looking for the perfect gift for her parents, as Alya had said and now, she was organizing a sale to contribute to that special surprise that she was planning. And she still had the modesty of not even saying it!

Marinette had a beautiful family, Adrien concluded, after a few minutes of silence that didn't become uncomfortable (at least for him), as they enjoyed the night view of Paris.

"I'm sure everything will work out as planned, and... that gift will be perfect". He smiled, finally, resting his hand on the shoulder of a shocked Marinette.

"Thanks, Adrien..." she almost whispered, smiling at him in return.

"There is no reason, Marinette..."

.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock at night, when the movie was ending and the boys stretched in the living room of the Dupain-Cheng, soon to leave. For Marinette, seeing Adrien leaving home, it was like a dream. Actually, all that day had been... Except for the fact, that it still did not reach the sum it needed and such a thought, it threatened to depress it again.

"Thank you very much, mom. Dad". She looked at them, eternally grateful. "Dinner was not in my plans..." she commented, somewhat embarrassed.

"It was nothing, honey". Sabine said. "From time to time, you can invite your friends, they are welcome".

"Thank you…"

"Good evening, Marinette. Have a nice rest". Tom said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you. Good evening to both of you". She greeted, going to her room.

.

* * *

"Ahhh" She sighed tiredly, throwing herself into her chair. "It was a long day…"

"And you say it, Marinette". Tikki nodded, flying around him, until he was lying next to her.

"Yes, it's been a great day... The guys liked my designs; I spent a moment alone with Adrien, oh, my God!", she exclaimed happily, sitting up and bringing both hands to her cheeks. It was totally amazing! I think I'll keep the ticket he gave me forever", she added with a look of love, while making a proper turn of the ballet.

The kwami laughed amused.

"But the negative..." she began saying, "is that I still don't collect the hundred Euros that I need...", she lamented, collapsing again on the couch.

" Are you sure, Marinette?" Her friend objected. "How much do you already have?"

"Sixty-seven..." she said, almost unintelligible, because she was partially face down.

"Sure?" Tikki inquired, with much (and suspicious) conviction.

" Do you think I can't count?" she mocked.

"You could have been wrong..." She said, cocking her eyes.

Marinette sat down and rolled her eyes.

"Well well. I'll count again. But you'll see that I'm right". She protested.

Tikki laughed in secret, feigning seriousness.

"What?!" She screamed, completely incredulous. "It can't be!"

"What happen?"

" There are _eighty_ seven; Twenty more than I had!"

" Did you count well?"

Marinette gave him a sidelong glance.

"I told it twice! Ayyyy! I can't believe it!?

" That's excellent, Marinette; You don't lack almost nothing!"

"Yeah!" she said with happiness. "But... How can it be?... The last thing I sold, was a comic book and..."

"That doesn't matter now!" Tikki opined. "Maybe you forgot to take note of something, but what matters, is that you almost have it..."

"Yes. You're right, Tikki". She smiled victoriously. "Although... I'm missing thirteen Euros... Oh, it would be so pathetic not being able to buy it, for only thirteen Euros!?, she screamed dramatically, covering her face.

"Quiet. You just have to go to Mr. Lacroix tomorrow, and you'll know". Don't be discouraged..."

"Thank you, Tikki..." she caressed her. "Sorry for the attacks of drama and laments..." she laughed.

"Was nothing. You must rest, there is school tomorrow."

"I know. Have a nice rest".

"Good evening, Marinette". The kwami greeted.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading my fic, for commenting, for marking as favorite and continuing. I'm glad you liked it, it's what I need to continue with a story. So... Don't be afraid to comment, you just will make me happy!

Again, sorry for the poor (?) translation. I really do my best, trust me. ❤🍀

The next one, it's one of my favorite chapters, it's the one I most enjoyed writing and I know you'll feel the same.

Have a great weekend.

Marhelga


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Rouge Platonique** **"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** **"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir", don't belong to me. They are owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroes.**

* * *

 ***** **Chapter 3:** **"Le risque" (The risk)**

* * *

.

.

Sabrina looked at her with despair. She didn't know what to do or say, to try to calm the blonde, who walked from one place to another, incessantly and hysterically. She growled low, in obvious disagreement.

-What?! How did they eat pizzas and watch a movie ?! You must be kidding, Sabrina.

-Indeed, no, Chloe ... Max told me. He said they had a great time at Marinette's house...

The blonde growled more.

-I bet Adrien did not go to that dumpster. He said, petulantly.

-Eh ... Actually, Chloe ... -she added, laughing nervously- The whole class was, except Kim, Ivan, you and me ...

-What?! Grrrr! Totally ridiculous! -she snorted-. I'll make up for this, you'll see! -she threatened.

\- In what way, Chloe? The Marinette thing was not a party ...- she asked fearfully, the redhead.

-I will give my own party. It 'll be fantastic and they 'll all go. And they'll have a better time than that silly Marinette! -ahe nodded, crossed arms, glaring at her.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm sure that's how it will be ..." Sabrina supported, not very convinced.

.

.

* * *

-You look very animated today. Will you eat Camembert? -Plagg proposed, licking-. Because only cheese can change your day, you know?

-No, Plagg ... I'm happy because the gift for Ladybug is taking shape.

The Kwami raised an eyebrow, mockingly.

\- You still with that? -He huffed-. You don't even know how to knit.

-Well, I've seen tutorials. I'm advancing something. -he defended himself.

-In addition, spring is coming. Why on earth would Ladybug want something of wool?

-It's a nice gesture... I... I didn' t know what to give him. -He sighed, downcast-. No, since she said I'm her best friend.

-But she likes you... You love her.

-That doesn't change the fact that she's my friend. And... If I can give you a gift as a friend, welcome.

-Oh! Why get so complicated? If you loved Camembert, like me, you wouldn't through those disgusting things about love. Brrww! -He cleared his throat, mimicking the sound of vomit.

-You do not understand, Plagg. Love is the most wonderful... -he whispered, looking through the huge window of his room.

-Yes Yes. For God's sake, give me more cheese. I love cheese. I would never leave it!

-Come on. I 'll arrive late to school.

-What about my cheese ?! -He protested, indignantly-. If you knew what love is, you would give me more!

Adrien rolled his eyes.

-I hope Marinette can buy the gift for her parents. -He said as he passed, picking up his books.

-Oh, your little friend... -Plagg added, seeing it insightfully-. Does she know that you were the one with the twenty bill?

-Of course not. And you shouldn't know. -He smiled happily-. I wanted her to be surprised.

-Oh, how romantic! -The kwami scoffed.

The boy frowned, shrugging it off.

-It's what a friend would have done, Plagg. Come on?

-Yes, yes... Keep repeating that... -he stammered.

-What?

-Well, let's go... If there is no other option...

.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon arriving at the school, Marinette didn't take long to let Alya know that what he thought she had was a wrong calculation: she had almost reached the goal.

\- It's great, Marinette!

-Yes, but it's not enough ...

\- The guy will understand, supply him! You must go with all the positive energy possible...

-Yes. You're right! Thanks friend.

\- What are we friends, if not? -she winked and nudged her.

Adrien, who was trying to listen to the conversation partially, was pleased to learn that Marinette had practically managed to raise the money, much to the surprise of her parents. I would ask her later, how was everything.

.

.

Later, the girl immediately went to the museum. She carried all the money obtained and the hope intact. When she arrived, she spotted Mrs. Claire, the guide of the place.

Before speaking, she cleared his throat.

-Excuse me, Mrs. Claire, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My school came to visit this week ... I'm looking for Mr. Lacroix, who I think is your brother ...

-Hi dear. Oh, yes, I remember you! He must be here, still... I think he had started saving his works, because this was his last day here and his last exhibition also ...

-The last?

-Yes Yes. It 'll not paint anymore.

-Why? -She asked, disappointed.

-Well, he says he feels something old, although I don't believe him. -she clarified. Rather, I think it has to do with other matters of his life, still unresolved... -she assured, looking away-. I'll be back soon. I'll go find him.

-Thanks, Mrs. Claire.

The woman smiled at her and walked away.

Meanwhile, Marinette entertained herself, observing other paintings, of the gallery.

-Wow... How fascinating.

-You like? -She said bluntly, a gray-haired woman with flashing green eyes, who approached her.

-Eh, yes, yes ... It's beautiful ...

-I call it " _Storm-lover_." It represents the catastrophe. And love. -she added-. Two in one. -she nodded, without great sympathy.

-Oh, sure ... I think I understand now. -the young girl commented, looking at the painting, with a little frown.

The lady made a face, of denial with her hands.

-You'll never understand love. -she snapped, superbly-. Less now, being so young... I bet you haven't even experienced it.

The girl felt bewildered and a little annoyed too.

-I... I think I understand it. I experience it. Some time ago. -she added, unable to stop.

-Ja. -The old woman snapped, ironically-. What a thing is love. Is your prince blue, the boy?

-Well, I... I think so, that could be, said...

Now the old woman snorted.

-Call me in ten years, to see if you still believe in that prince.

Marinette felt offended.

-Girl! -Claire called-. Here is Mr. Lacroix!

She turned away from the hateful woman, without telling her anything else. Claire waited until Marinette was with them and left them alone.

-Hello, Marinette, right?

-Yes Yes. How is it going?

-I'm fine, how are you?

-I'm glad. Very well, also, thank you ... I am interested in buying one of his works.

-Oh, that's great... In which, pretty? -He asked, pointing to the wall where they were.

-In " _Rouge Platonique_."

-Oh... -Mr. Lacroix was quite amazed-. Very good... You know? This work has been with me for decades... I don't know why, I never managed to sell it.

-How weird.

-Well, maybe it has to do with my muse. With her, I never achieved anything either. -He commented somewhat melancholy.

-I'm sorry, sir. -Whispered Marinette.

-Is nothing. -He shook his hands, shrugging it off-. I guess now you know why the name "Platonic Red".

-Yes ... There's something I want to tell you... About the work... -she said nervously.

-Yes?

The girl did not know how to start talking.

-I...

-Yes? -He urged her to continue.

-I don't have all the money...-she said, looking at the floor-. I'm sorry, I think I should not have come like that... -she said, managing to leave-. I'm sorry again, Mr. Lacroix ...

-Miss. -He stopped her-. You don't have to apologize. -He smiled kindly, resting his hand on her shoulder-. Why would that be a problem?

-Because I... I have eighty-seven Euros and the painting is worth a hundred... -she whispered, embarrassed.

-It doesn't matter that. So you had fifty, or thirty, I would have sold it to you...

-I'm sorry. -she repeated until the satiety-. I really wanted to buy it, because it's something very special ...

-Well, thank you for your words. For me, this work is special... And for you, why is it? -He said.

-Well ... -she laughed because of the nerves-. Actually, I want her to make a gift... It's for someone special, sir. -She confessed, embarrassed.

-Oh... -the old man sighed and laughed, more excited-. You know, young lady? I could feel it since you arrived, and you said you wanted to buy a painting. It shows in the shine of those sapphire eyes, so beautiful, that you have.

-Gr-thanks. -Marinette replied, blushing at her obviousness.

-So you have that special someone, we all have... Girl, I would have given it to you! You know what? -he paused- Take her away.

-What? -The girl asked, incredulous.

\- Take it. I don't need you to pay me for that.

-Excuse me, sir, but I can't accept your offer. Not without paying him. It is his work, his creativity. His work! -she said, honestly.

The man snorted.

-Trust me, I didn't invent that face of the painting...

Marinette did not understand what the man meant.

-I can't accept it, I'm sorr ...

-Well well. Give me fifty. That you are stubborn, girl!

The girl smiled pleased.

-Well, I wasn't going to take a work of yours, as if it were free. For me, it is very valuable. You doesn't know how much... -she sighed, contemplating the small painting.

-Thanks, sweetie. For young people like you, is that I don't stop believing in love.

\- You always have to believe in love... It's what moves the world. -the girl added.

Mr. Lacroix, picked up the painting from the mural and looked for where to keep it, so Marinette could take it.

\- As a young man, I did some crazy things for love. -He commented, amused-. Please tell me you did them too. Or you do them. He said winking.

-Well... -she said thoughtfully-. Does the most recent event, to organize a garage sale among my friends, to raise money for...?

-You would have started there, and I would pay you, so you can take it! -He teased, sympathetic.

She laughed again, grateful.

\- You 're very good, Mr. Lacroix. It's a pity that you don't do more exhibitions ...

-Well, that remains to be seen... Inspiration has no expiration date, young lady. -He said winking and handing him a box, with the work.

-Thank you very much.

-Thanks to you. I feel liberated, in some way, by selling this painting. Now, my 'platonic ghost', will only stalk me in dreams, and no, in my own painting.

Marinette smiled somewhat melancholy.

-I hope to hear from you again, at some point, or in some other art gallery ...

-Surely, miss. -He smiled-. And I hope, that one day you tell me, how everything results with your great Valentine's gift. -He added.

-Thank you. I know that he... That he will love...

\- Your lucky one? -He said mischievously.

-Yes Yes...

-Good luck.

-Thank you. See you later, Mr. Lacroix.

The old man greeted happily, with his hand.

.

.

* * *

\- Is it very heavy, Marinette? -Tikki inquired.

-No, no, Tikki. I'm fine. I'll take a cab, here at the door. I hope one appears soon, because I think it will start to rain... -she commented worried, seeing the sky.

-Yes, you're right... -she agreed, observing the big black clouds.

.

.

-I hope you aren't wrong, when you say that inspiration has no expiration date ... -lamented Claire, the painter's sister-. You should continue in this, you know?

-I know.

-See you later. -She said, approaching the entrance to the gallery.

Mr. Lacroix, was arranging his works, in order to leave.

-I can't believe you sold that painting. -Snapped the older woman, who offended Marinette, with a cigarette in her hand-. I bet my life, that that painting would die with you.

-Also I. -He answered without looking at her-. Even, before doing it.

The old woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

-You were never up to the circumstances, Roy. That's why the others were sold.

-I don't know what you're trying, Charlotte. -Said Mr. Lacroix, a little irritated.

-Bother you. I haven't seen you in a long time. -she said, shamelessly.

-You know? It's amazing that even today, you make fun of me. That painting that I sold today, I had for years... It was my most precious work.

-Oh yeah? -She scornfully scoffed.

-Yes. And I relied on you, to paint it.

-Well, I never liked it. I think you could not grasp my concept.

-Yes, I got it. I got it, since we were young. -He said, hurt-. And now, that we're old, it's like you blame me.

-Well, I didn't end up as a widow and alone ... -said the old woman, shrugging her shoulders, as if she were disregarding herself.

-I married with Pauline, years after you stopped being my friend, when you committed to him...

-You know, Roy? I never liked your art. Not your ideas. Not you.

The man looked at her stunned.

-What?

-I was only your friend, because you liked him. You were going to serve me to get to him and that's how it was.

-And were you happy like that?

-Well, no. But... Who is more pathetic now? At your almost eighty years, do you venerate a picture of a love that never was? Oh my God. You make me laugh, grandfather ... -she said, as stubborn as possible. Leaving Mr. Lacroix, incredibly broken, humiliated and devastated.

He could only sit in a chair, dejected.

He extracted from his wallet, a photo from the sixties, where they were together, when they studied art and made a well compressed roll, which he held in his hand.

.

.

* * *

-Oh ... A broken heart from long ago. A thunderous blow to the feelings, full of rejection and contempt... The artists and their muses are so passionate... I love it! -Exclaimed Hawk Moth-. A perfect opportunity, for my little and evil akumas... -he added, treasuring a butterfly in his hands, endowing it with evil.

\- Fly, my evil akuma! -scream-. And grant him the power to avenge his eternal platonic rejection!

A small, violet butterfly came out of his lair, flying towards the Parisian streets, to where Mr. Lacroix was. Once he found it, in the museum, he perched on the wrinkled photo he kept in his hand, turning it into a dark, but bright paper.

\- "Rouge Platonique", I'm Hawk Moth, and I have come to give you the chance to avenge your suffering, punishing those who hurt you for love, and anyone who hurts, from now on... Also, you can take care of those who still believe in love. But in return, you must get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and hand them over to me.

-Yes, Hawk Moth... -said Mr. Lacroix, transforming into a villain dressed in red, embroidered and black, with broken hearts painted.

What was his weapon, a bow and arrows, seemed to be formed entirely by brushes and rollers, and a small can of paint, which he carried with him.

.

.

.

* * *

\- Did you really use the free time they had at school, to weave? -Scoffed Plagg-. You're an old woman

-Shut up. -Adrien pretended to be offended-. Nobody saw me. Also, I just left a photo session. At what time was I supposed to knit?

\- And where did you knit?

-In the school bathroom.

The kwami made a face of disgust, never seen.

\- You're a pig, boy! -He reproached, acquiring retching and taking his belly with both hands.

-No, nothing like that! -He was embarrassed and outraged, at his suggestion-. I had to hide somewhere.

-How awful. Can you imagine if Ladybug knew that her gift was made, while Cat Noir was sitting on a toilet?

-I was not using the toilet; I sat on the cover! -The boy growled.

-As you say. -He rolled his eyes, still incredulous-. And how did it fit?

-Well... It's not perfect, okay? It has some faults, because I was wrong in some points that I mixed.

-Poor old lady...

-Plagg... -he said between teeth-. Why can not you support me for once in my life?

—I can't take you serious, if I knew that you been hiden, knitingin a toilet!

—Ay... —he breath, madly.

-Hey... isn't that your friend? -Plagg announced, making Adrien look.

-Yes, it's Marinette... What are she doing in this area?

-Maybe she had a photo session too. -The little black cat teased.

A spooky laugh was heard throughout Paris.

-LOL! Don't believe that you 'll have a good Valentine tomorrow! There will be no more days of lovers, never! -He emphasized, a giant subject, who seemed disguised... Rather, akumatized, because he carried a bow and arrows, and floated in the sky.

-Oh no! -Marinette was shocked-. This is clearly another victim of Hawk Moth!

\- Run, Marinette, you must transform! -Tikki affirmed.

The girl nodded, determined and began to run down the narrow path, which led to the steps of the center of the city.

She didn't see Adrien on the opposite sidewalk.

\- Another akuma! -Adrien exclaimed, taking shelter, not to be discovered-. Plagg, claws in!

.

.

Already transformed into Cat Noir, he saw how the new akumatized, jumping through the air approaching him, shooting arrows with red paint, which impregnated the person, a heart drawing cut in two.

And some of his victims, happened to be part of his mini-army of allies throws arrows.

Cat Noir prevented a few people from being caught up in the painting, but he saw that Marinette was running towards the stairs, as well as that she seemed to be the new target of the akuma.

-I'll take away the possibility of love! Everyone will be 'platonic-zed'! Especially that girl! -announced the possessed man, going directly to her.

The girl saw the shadow of the akumatized, approaching her and in his eagerness to run faster down the stairs, he stumbled a bit, although he continued his escape.

The guy prepared one of his arrows with paint, ready to attack it.

Cat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop, faster than ever, with worry at its highest point.

-Noooo! -He cried desperately, without arriving in time, to interpose himself between the painting directed towards the young woman.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

.

 _._

 _Hello everyone, dear readers. Thank you very much for the reception with the fic. I'm very happy that you liked it, and it makes me very happy to read your comments._

 _Many thanks to Guest. Happy that you liked it._

 _Here I update, I regret that it wasn't before, I was busy and with a difficult week._

 _I hope you like it, (by the way, I loved making the monologue of Hawk Moth, xD hahaha). I think the fic will have about 8 chapters. Aren't you super eager to see the new episodes? I can't wait anymore!_

 _See you later, Marhelga!_


	4. Le blush

**"Rouge Platonique** **"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir", don't belong to me. They are owned by Thomas Astruc and Zag Heroes.**

* * *

 ***** **Chapter 4** **: "Le blush" ("The blush")**

 **.**

.

.

A spooky laugh was heard throughout Paris.

-LOL! Don' t believe that you 'll have a good Valentine tomorrow! There 'll be no more days of lovers, never! -He emphasized, a giant subject, who seemed disguised ... Rather, akumatized, because he carried a bow and arrows, and floated in the sky.

-Oh no! -Marinette was shocked-. This is clearly another victim of Hawk Moth!

\- Run, Marinette, you must transform! -Tikki affirmed.

The girl nodded, determined and began to run down the narrow path, which led to the steps of the center of the city.

She didn't see Adrien on the opposite sidewalk.

\- Another akuma! -Adrien exclaimed, taking shelter, not to be discovered-. Plagg, the claws!

.

.

Already transformed into Cat Noir, he saw how the new akumatized, jumping through the air approaching him, shooting arrows with red paint, which impregnated the person, a heart drawing cut in two.

And some of his victims, happened to be part of his mini-army of allies throws arrows.

Cat Noir prevented a few people from being caught up in the painting, but he saw that Marinette was running towards the stairs, as well as that she seemed to be the new target of the akuma.

-I'll take away the possibility of love! Everyone 'll be 'platonic-zed'! Especially that girl! -announced the possessed man, going directly to her.

The girl saw the shadow of the akumatized, approaching her and in his eagerness to run faster down the stairs, she stumbled a bit, although he continued hee escape.

The guy prepared one of his arrows with paint, ready to attack it.

Cat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop, faster than ever, with worry at its highest point.

-Noooo! -He cried desperately, without arriving in time, to interpose himself between the painting directed towards the young woman.

She, however, managed to dodge it, by a few centimeters. But in her flight, the painting she carried, fell from her hands, hundreds of steps below.

-Noooooooooo! -Marinette gasped, as if a part of her had broken.

The akuma showed up.

-I'm "Rouge Platonique" and I came to avenge the rejection! -he said, throwing her another arrow, which she dodged again, because she decided to start backing away, looking for the gift for Adrien, who was lying in pieces and out of the box.

-Noooooooo, Marinette! -Exclaimed Cat Noir anxiously, seeing the madness that girl was trying to do.

Almost like lightning, he jumped towards her and took her in his arms.

-No, no! -She exclaimed in a lament, resisting being moved.

More was impossible to get away now, from the powerful grip of the superhero who jumped from ceiling to ceiling.

With the strong wind, because of the speed in the face, it seemed as if that micron of seconds in silence, was the confirmation that her gift, intention and hopes, were over.

-I'll make you safe. -He said, before landing somewhere safe.

-Thanks... -the young woman sighed, feeling sad.

Cat Noir looked at her, realizing it. He continued jumping with his cane in one hand and the girl in the other, until landing on a rooftop.

He carefully lowered her and she gave him a small grin of thanks and courtesy.

-Princess... -Cat Noir called slowly, seeing her with all the attention of the world-. Why did you risk your life that way? -He asked in a calm voice, but very worried.

-I... -she answered, averting her gaze-. I wanted to recover one thing...

-What thing? -He said, curiously.

The girl fell silent and bit her lip.

-I had just bought a gift... Something very special... -she whispered, almost inaudible, looking at the floor, with the crystalline look.

-Oh... -Cat Noir added, regretting it.

-And now... That broke, it was destroyed and it doesn't work anymore..

-Can't you ... Replace it? -He proposed innocently, in his intention to encourage her.

That was even worse.

Marinette choked back a sob, taking one of her hands to her mouth.

-No. I can't do it... That gift... -she paused-. Its was unique in his kind. -she said, turning more, not to look at him.

Something in Adrien, was moved incredibly, to see Marinette in that state. He had never seen her sad, disillusioned or broken. She, precisely, was characterized for being cheerful, positive and persevering ...

-You could hurt yourself so much... -he began, softly, approaching her slowly.

-I know. I don't care about that. -She complained.

-How do you say that? Of course it matters. -He spoke, forcing her to look at him.

-I'm sorry, Cat Noir... -she repented.

-Okay, princess... -He smiled a little-. I understand that this gift was very important to you... But don't worry, I'll help you recover it. -He said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

-Thanks, but... I don't think it's possible for you...

-I'll help you. I promise, Marinette. Just... now, Ladybug and I, we have to deal with defeating this akuma.

Marinette realized the reality. How could she be so selfish and unfocused!

-I know, kitty. -she said, something more animated-. Go. Finish with him!

-Thanks, Marinette. And stay away from 'Rouge Platonique', right? I don't want he hurt you, princess. -He said, raising his staff to start his exit.

-I'll do it, Cat Noir, don't worry! And thanks for saving me!

He winked, losing himself in the vastness of the Parisian aerial landscape.

-God! How could I forget the akuma? -She reproached herself.

-We must act, Marinette! -The Kwami exclaimed, leaving her purse.

-Tikki, it's time for transformation!

.

.

.

Cat Noir arrived first, as expected. He stopped as he could, Mr. Lacroix's attacks, while trying to defend himself.

\- No more painting for you, Platonic Red! The heroine announced, slipping into her yo-yo.

-Good evening, my lady. It's always a pleasure to have your presence. -the cat greeted, gallantly.

-Hello, kitty. -she smiled sideways-. Ready to defeat him? -she challenged him.

\- Always ready, Ladybug. -He said, going into what would be a long flying chase.

They had to overcome each and every one of the obstacles: the 'soldiers' of the akumatized, the jets of paint, the arrows...

While they fought, Ladybug reasoned.

-So, it would appear that it hits you with its arrow and you become...

A kind of immutable zombie... -concluded Cat Noir-. Wow! I wouldn't want that to happen to us, my lady...

-It will not happen! Pay attention! -She scolded him.

-It is leaving! -The boy exclaimed-. He 'll not try to take away our Miraculous? -He stopped, touching his chin with one hand, and leaning on his cane with the other, naively.

The ladybug laughed at his expression.

-What's so funny, bugaboo?

-You. -she looked at him amused-. You look funny and lovely in that expression. -laughed more intensely-. But you know? I think I have a clue, where he's going.

The cat laughed too, and immediately enlisted to continue.

\- Then we'll go to ...?

-Art gallery. This man is looking for revenge. And it will do it before going for us. On the move, Cat Noir! -she announced, rising steadily across the rooftops.

.

.

\- I'm Rouge Platonique and nothing can be done against me! -Shouted the villain, at the entrance of the gallery.

\- Not so fast, akuma! -Ladybug stopped him, moving through the yo-yo, hooked in a huge column.

-Oh, you again! -he complained-. Soldiers! -He told them-. To them!

Both superheroes were cornered by the hundred people who pursued them, with the same walk of a zombie. Although this walk, it was very slow and even somewhat clumsy.

\- We have to fear them, really? -The boy scoffed-. What they are?, like zombies of heartbreak and lack of feelings?

-That's! -the ladybug celebrated-. He seeks to avenge the one who rejected him! And I think I know who she is... -she whispered, as if to herself.

-Hey...? -The cat shrugged, but caught the signal from Ladybug, to coordinate a mega attack of cane and yo-yo, simultaneously.

-Mrs! -she called Claire, akumatuzed' s sister-. We must protect Mrs. Charlotte! Your brother is the victim of an akuma and can harm you.

-To us? -She asked, bewildered.

Mrs. Charlotte raised an eyebrow, not believing the words of the superheroine.

\- I'm afraid, ma'am. Please, hide. -He begged-. Cat Noir and I will take care of this...

The gray-haired woman made an expression of disgust, but finally obeyed.

-Where is the most evil being in this world! -Rouge Platonique exclaimed, while he kept throwing arrows full of paint, which managed to capture some more soldiers.

-Where do you think the akuma is?

-In the bow, in the arrow...? -the girl suggested.

\- Let's go for him! -Exclaimed Cat Noir, while the battle basically destroyed the museum.

-This is stupid! -The old woman with snow-colored hair and red lips complained-. How can we assume that a couple of little kids in disguise will fix this mess?

-Did you ever seen how Ladybug and Cat Noir always achieve it? -Claire asked, annoyed.

-I'm out of here! -the old moody announced. I don't have all day!

-It 'll hurt you!

-And that? -she said indifferently-. It can't harm me more than I already am… she whispered, being brutally honest.

In as much, the superheroes, fought arduously with the akumatized, both preventing with their arms, to be reached by the painting.

-I don't know how much longer we can dodge the drops of paint, My lady ...

-Easy, kitty. We 'll come out of this. -She said pretty sure-. Stay tuned

-I'm here! -Exclaimed the old woman, walking to the middle of the art gallery-. It's me you're looking for, isn't it?

Rouge Platonique ceased his attacks by throwing paint, and turned to see her.

-You didn't have to do this, Roy...

-I'm Rouge Platonique for you! -He retorted, angry.

-You didn't have to do it. It was not worth it... I'm not worth it. -she nodded, for the first time in a long time, looking without disdain.

-As you say?

-Rouge Platonique, stop the nonsense! -Hawk Moth shouted-. You must remove the Miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir! Arrghh! -He growled.

-I never was worth it, your grief... I'm a horrible person, for whom you shouldn't feel anything. And I'm sorry… I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said, Roy... I really regret that I couldn't accept that I loved you too.

The akumatized painter listened attentively and, apparently, perceived the sincerity to the surface of hee skin, through her words, but...-

-Cat Noir, get ready… -Ladybug said.

-You're lying! -Rouge Platonique said-. You never couldn't tell the truth, you never can, and that's why, I must finish you! -He said, pointing one of his arrows of eternal immutation at the woman.

-Nooo! -Cat Noir exclaimed, launching herself at her, just in time, to avoid being possessed.

-I'm tired of playing watercolors, akuma! -Ladybug said.

-Cataclysm! -the superhero invoked, then, running frantically on the second floor of the museum, touching all the paintings hanging there; those who fell crashingly, locking the villain in a small perimeter.

Ladybug took advantage of the confusion, to remove the bow. But when she broke it, no black butterfly came out of it; neither did it happen, nor could it be made from the loading of his arrows, nor from the ammunition of paint.

-The akuma must be somewhere else!

\- Quick, My lady, I don't have much time before detransform me! -Cat Noir said, seeing that Rouge Platonique was still capable of attracting more soldiers.

-Luchy charm! -Exclaimed Ladybug, finding in her hands a long hose.

-A hose? -the boy hesitated.

-A hose? -She repeated-. What am I supposed to do with this?

And then, she looked around and understood. _Hose. Tap. Water. Destruction_. The akuma should fade!

-Cat Noir, help me! We must shoot him with water! -she exclaimed, throwing him several meters from the hose.

Rouge Platonique had hundreds of soldiers now.

-Where does your army of insensitive zombies come from ?! -The boy screamed in horror-. Basically, everyone left the museum, when the battle began!

-I don't know, Cat Noir! Hurry up! -The girl said, about to be fenced.

The cat found a maintenance room and gave free rein to the sink faucet. Ladybug waited for him and together, they aimed at the akumatized.

-No more watercolor, akuma; take this!

At the time when the subject was soaked and immobilized, by the pressure of the water, Ladybug slid quickly towards him and extracted from the pocket that stained his suit, a photo, now faded and broke it.

-No more evil for you, little akuma...! It's time to end the evil! -she exclaimed-. I get you! -She said, once trapped-. Goodbye, butterflies! -she added, when she released her purified.

-Miraculous ladybug! -she announced, turning everything back to its natural state.

Mr. Lacroix, he was sitting on the floor, very confused, in his normal version.

-We won! -they said both superheroes, when finishing the battle.

Cat Noir's ring flashed twice.

-Now, if you'll excuse me, My lady, I must retire. See you soon... -he saluted, bowing.

-We'll see you soon, kitten ...

Are you well, Mr. Lacroix? -She asked worriedly, to the bewildered old man.

.

.

.

-Arrgh! -Hawk Moth grunted, full of anger-. This time you won, Ladybug, but next time, it will be you who will be defeated!

.

.

.

* * *

Once far enough away, Cat Noir landed behind a tree.

-Claws out. -He said, and sighed deeply.

It wasn't casual the place where he decided to detransform. As soon as he arrived, he visualized the pieces of the gift that Marinette bought, scattered on the steps.

-Well... I think... You could try to fix it... -said the kwami, not very convinced.

-It wouldn't fix as well as I need.

\- At least you know who the author is, isn't it?

-I don't remember...

-Well, you already have occupy the rest of your day, right?... -he said, resigned-. I hope that minimally, you give me my cheese.

-I have to fix it, however... -he assured, very determined-. But also, I must make sure that Marinette its okay.

-What about your Chinese classes? -Plagg recalled incredibly-. It's six o'clock.

-Oh rays; I completely forgot it!

The kwami smiled in relief. That would give time... Time, for a certain girl, to untransform and return home, before Cat Noir came to see her.

.

.

Once everything calmed down, Mr. Lacroix stayed with his sister. Mrs. Charlotte, meanwhile, fled amidst chaos between the superheroes and Rouge Platonique.

Marinette, being transformed as Ladybug, could not refer to what happened with the painting, in any way. It was a brief time with the man, until the threat of detransformation didn't allow him to remain there, for a second more.

Simply, she had to disguise her own sadness at what the perfect gift meant for Adrien, now destroyed ...

..

..

..

* * *

The return home was plunging back into distress.

-Points out. -she said, collapsing on her bed.

Are you okay, Marinette? -Tikki asked, afraid of her condition.

The girl turned to see her wall, full (again) of Adrien's photos. -she sighed long and sadly, and took a moment before speaking.

-There's always something that gets in the way, Tikki… -she said, turning, to now look up at the ceiling.

-What is "interposed..."? -Repeated her flying friend.

-Among Adrien and me. -she clarified-. Something bad always happens; or something cosmic, which prevents it from moving forward... I wonder why... -she concluded, with the disappointment evident in each note of her voice.

-Marinette...

-It may be a sign...

-Don't say that... -Tikki saddened.

-Maybe... We're not made for each other… -she said, reflective.

-What happened with the gift, is just a circumstance. You can advance in many ways, you don't need a gift for it...

-Thank you, Tikki. -she said with sincerely-. Did you hear that? -She asked, somewhat worried.

-No, what? -The Kwami looked at her in surprise.

-It was like a blow.… I think it came from the balcony... -Marinette affirmed, standing up, ready to pull the trapdoor.

Tikki hid and she leaned out.

-Cat Noir? -The girl called him, amazed to see him there.

-Hello... -He greeted, cautious.

-What are you doing here? I'm surprised by your visit ...

-Well, I wanted to know how you was... -he began saying, trying to avoid revealing, that he knew how much effort Marinette had put in, to get that painting.

-I'm fine, I thank you for coming here for me. It was not necessary... -she clarified, walking to the railing.

-But I wanted to do it... I had to make sure you were really good... -Cat Noir added, without thinking beforehand.

Marinette turned to look at him, he truly looked worried about her. She smiled, grateful.

-I'm fine. Really. -she insisted, almost laughing, to prove her point.

The boy took a deep breath, anticipating the next thing he would say.

-Today... when I saw that Akuma wanted to attack you, I thought you would not dodge the painting...

-But I did it, luckily... -the girl said, emphasizing that everything turned out well, de-dramatizing the situation.

-Yes, but... -he closed his eyes, reproaching her mentally, what she had done- You put yourself in danger, princess... I…

Marinette watched him with complete attention.

-I could never forgive myself, that something happened to you. -He assured, his eyes very bright, perhaps more than usual, in contrast to the Parisian night.

-Cat ...

-And you said it did not matter… -he added, almost indignantly-. Well, I want you to know, that I do care about you, Marinette. -he pronounced with complete honesty... With absolute and genuine concern, being strong to say it, being aware that he said it and not sounding stern, but involved. Seeing it Just watching it. Seeing that Marinette simply didn't articulate words, for being stunned.

And it happened. She didn't expect it, in any way. Her partner, her friend; the superhero of Paris, the one who was gallant, charismatic and brave before Ladybug, had been completely honest and human with her: with Marinette.

 _He had made her blush._

The worst ?: Now, she didn't know what to answer, or where to hide so much crimson.

What she did, she went even further.

She smiled gratefully and hugged him, untimely.

-Thank you for worrying about me that way. -whisper.

Cat Noir, even in her amazement, lost just seconds in returning her hug.

And I promise not to do another crazy thing like that. -She added.

-I'm glad you said it. -He said.

-Although today, -she commented, more relaxed-, someone older, told me never to refrain from doing crazy things, but out of love. -she smiled, amused.

Both separated slowly.

-And today... Does it count as that kind of crazy? For love…? -He inquired, seeing her directly.

-Yes. That could be said... -added the girl, without hesitating, or diverting her gaze, unheard-ofly.

The kitten smiled calmly. But he didn't make the necessary association. How could he didn't it!

-I think that in some way or another, this is the balcony of laments, my princess.

She laughed sympathetically.

-What do you mean?

-Well, it's not the first time we're here and one of the two, shares their pains.

-I 'll not tell you about my sorrows. -She defended, mockingly.

-I wish you didn't have them. -He said, smiling, too.

-Yes…

-But we all have them, right?

Now they both looked at the immensity of Paris, leaning on the railing.

-I guess so…

-What matters is that you're fine. And you 'll not do more crazy things. -He added.

-You're right, -she sighed- but there was this special gift, very thoughtful. Everything was ready and now it was ruined... I think it's a signal. -she confessed.

Cat Noir saw her intrigued.

-A signal? -He asked.

Now Marinette wanted to bite her tongue.

-A sign tha ... That corroborates that always, everything goes wrong. I'm very clumsy. -improvised.

-You aren't clumsy.

-Yes I am. -she got depressed-. But hey... I guess next year, I'll find a better gift than that...

-Of course you will -he encouraged her, not understanding why, wait a year to give something more to their parents.

Then, once again, the sad and crystalline look settled on her sapphire eyes. She was feigning serenity and joy, just to not worry him.

-I'm sure everything will work out as you expected, princess. -He said, moving away.

-How are you so sure? -She asked, somewhat skeptical.

-Because sometimes, you have to trust destiny... -said mysteriously-. See you soon, rest! -He extended his cane and disappeared from sight.

-Thank you! Good evening, Cat Noir!

.

.

.

* * *

-Claws out, Plagg.

-I'm so tired. -he complained-. And my cheese? These out-of-routine rides are killing me!

-Here it's, my friend. -He pointed out, pulling it out of a pocket-. Recharge enough energy. We will take another walk. -ad.

-What? This is exploitation, animal abuse! -He protested-. Where do you want to take me now? We already went to see your little princess. -he mocked.

-We'll go to the museum. We're going to retrieve Marinette's gift. -He said, without hesitation.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

.

.

.

Hello everyone, dear readers! I hope everything goes excellent in their lives. And, of course, that they loved the chapter. (and even more, let me know, xD).

This is the chapter I MOST enjoyed writing. I loved it! I had my own balcony! OMG. Will I mature someday? Did you see that the summary of the fic appears here?

Thank you very much for reading, for commenting on beautiful things, for adding and following.

Color data? It's 4:10 am, I'm editing with the beautiful sound of rain and every day I like MLB more, haha.

I had a doubt, where are you from, my dear readers? Are you young or old (like me) ? ❤ I live in San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. I know, we are a little bit far, right? And… I'm a bit crazy, xD, I'm quite over 20 and less than 30. * kind of grandma-bug * hahaha. So, I made extensive (once again) my apologies for my poor English. Also, my predictive's phone, made a bad play for me, anytime! *fly a violet butterfly around her*. I promise, it's my most big effort. *sorry again*

Thank you very much: _cookiegirl2005_ , _Lasco, InfiniteClockWise and Guest_ , for reading and commenting on the previous episode. ❤❤❤

Okaaay! I already said a lot. Now it's up to you, give me your opinion. * Beg them *.

Until next time, Marhelga! 🍀😘


End file.
